


Last Christmas

by Hepzheba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Derek Wears Glasses, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Nerd Derek Hale, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Stiles Stilinski, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away.</p>
<p>The song is oddly fitting, Stiles thinks as he steps inside the Hale house and sees Derek talking to a dark girl. He's laughing and they're standing way too close to the mistletoe that hangs in the doorway. Derek is wearing a dorky sweater with a red-nosed reindeer. With a pang Stiles remembers last year's sweater with the Santa on it. He feels a churn of jealousy when the girl touches Derek's arm. Stiles has no right to be jealous though, Derek isn't his and never was. They had one (incredible, hot) make out session last year but that was it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Beth for the super quick beta.
> 
> I haven't written anything in ages but I heard this song (Last Christmas by Wham) and couldn't resist. So here you have some Christmas fluff and smut. 
> 
> There's a brief mentioning of Scott/Kira and Derek/Braeden as well as Stiles/OC but I don't think it's enough to tag it as such.
> 
> Merry Christams! / Happy holidays!

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away._

The song is oddly fitting, Stiles thinks as he steps inside the Hale house and sees Derek talking to a dark girl. He's laughing and they're standing way too close to the mistletoe that hangs in the doorway. Derek is wearing a dorky sweater with a red-nosed reindeer. With a pang Stiles remembers last year's sweater with the Santa on it. He feels a churn of jealousy when the girl touches Derek's arm. Stiles has no right to be jealous though, Derek isn't his and never was. They had one (incredible, hot) make out session last year but that was it.

Stiles wishes his New Year's resolution hadn't been about forgetting Derek. He also wishes that he had actually found someone who was a better kisser than Derek. It wasn't that he hadn't tried, god, had he tried hard to find a better kisser but he kept comparing all of his one night stands of last year to Derek and they never lived up to Stiles' expectations.

Stiles had gone to the annual Christmas party at the Hale's house with high hope that he and Derek might be able to pick things up where they left it, maybe even take it a step further, but it seems as if Derek has already found his next prey. Fucking nerd with his nerdy sweater and nerdy glasses that he isn't even wearing ironically.

Stiles didn't even know he had a thing for nerds until he laid eyes on Derek last year. It had been three years since Derek quit high school and it had been three years since Stiles had seen him. The three Christmases in between Stiles hadn't gone to the Hales. Last year he had only gone because his friend Scott had met a cute girl named Kira who obviously was going. Kira and Scott had spent the evening under the mistletoe, not daring to kiss each other but stayed and talked until Scott and Stiles' friend Isaac had forced them to kiss because Scott was his ride home. Stiles didn't see any of this though, he was too busy sucking Derek's brain out through his cock. Derek, the bastard, did have a glorious cock.

And now Derek was talking to a new prey. S he was probably unexpected, just like Stiles had been. Maybe she had even made fun of Derek's sweater, just like Stiles had done last year. Maybe she, too, had felt bad for the confused and slightly hurt expression Derek had sent her way and then they had started talking and she had realized Derek was a lot more fun than he seemed and that they shared favorite TV-shows. Maybe she, just like Stiles, had imagined next year with Derek by her side, cuddling up close and watching the latest season of Game of Thrones.

Stiles decides to try to find something with alcohol in. He turns away from Derek and what's-her-name, hurt in a way he himself can't even explain. Why did he expect that Derek wanted more when he obviously didn't after last year's escapades?

He finds Derek's sisters Cora and Laura in the kitchen, pouring up eggnog.

"Yes, please," Stiles says and the girls turn around to him.

"Stiles, you came!" Cora says and hugs him. Laura smiles and waves at him, they don't know each other as well as Cora and Stiles does. Or Derek and Stiles.

"I couldn't miss this party," he says and pretends that the reason he's there is his friend Cora and not her brother. She doesn't need to know what happened last year. He can just spend the evening with the Hale sisters and pretend that they don't have a brother.

"Cora, have you seen if...?"

Derek stops dead in his tracks half-way into the big kitchen. He stares at Stiles and swallows and if Stiles isn't mistaken Derek's cheeks turn red.

"Stiles, hi," Derek says rather breathlessly.

"Hi, Derek," Stiles says and tries to do it as flirty as possible - he probably fails. Or maybe not, because Derek blushes even harder.

"Oh, my god," Cora or Laura whispers - Stiles is too busy staring at Derek to turn to see which one of them it is that tries to break the tension.

"How have you been?" Stiles asks and Derek turns his eyes to the floor, it looks quite seductive but is probably just because he's embarrassed by Stiles' flirting.

Derek makes a sound, clears his throat and then, "Good. I've been good."

"Good," Stiles says and then thinks fuck it, "you look good."

"Oh, my _god_!" someone hisses and that's definitely Cora.

"You too," Derek says and raises his eyes to watch Stiles through his eyelashes. "You look good, I mean."

Stiles smiles and thanks all of his flirting practice that lead him to this.

"Thank you, Derek," he says coyly.

Someone - probably Cora - makes a gagging noise and then the two girls leave, holding each other's hands and giggling madly.

"Uh," Derek says and blushes. It's so cute but Stiles would want Derek's cheeks to turn red from something other than awkwardness. Like maybe from sexual exertion.

"What have you been up to?" Stiles asks to cover the awkward silence.

"Studying, mostly," Derek says and looks up at Stiles again. God, he's gorgeous. Stiles wants to grab that ugly, Christmas sweater and pull it over his head. He wants to remove those nerdy glasses and kiss Derek until Stiles' face is red from stubble burn. The stubble is new for this year, but it's not something negative. Definitely not.

"I'm working on my paper at the moment," Derek explains and they talk for a while. Derek gets more relaxed, his blush disappears and he's talking animatedly about his research on wolves. Stiles wants to drown in his voice.

"Sorry, I've been doing all the talking, what about you?" Derek asks and blushes again.

"I've been studying mostly," Stiles says too and smiles. "And wondering when you're going to kiss me."

Derek gasps for breath and Stiles smiles coyly at him. It takes Derek no time to cross the floor and capture Stiles' lips in a searing kiss. Derek has him up against the kitchen island, cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly. He's gotten even better. Or Stiles has forgotten how good a kisser he was. Stiles can feel his knees getting weak.

"Are you for real?" Stiles asks when Derek breaks away from his lips and kisses his throat instead. Stiles can feel it getting scrapes from Derek's stubble and Derek sucks so hard he might leave a mark or two. Derek hums and gets his hands under Stiles' ass to lift him up on top of the kitchen island. Stiles tangles his hands in Derek's hair and pulls him to his lips again.

"Oh, my god!"

They startle apart and Stiles can't help but feel smug as he slides down from the counter. Cora looks as if she's going to be sick.

"Take this someplace where I won't see it, _please_ ," she says and turns around to leave. "I'll be back for the eggnog in one minute and you better be talking or taking things someplace else."

Derek turns to Stiles.

"I'm sorry, I-"

He rubs the back of his head.

"Don't you have a room here?" Stiles asks because he refuses to give this up now. Not when Derek still wants to kiss him.

Derek looks as if Christmas has come early and nods. He takes Stiles' hands and then hesitate.

"Is this okay?" he asks and he's so cute Stiles needs to kiss him again. It's just a soft, quick kiss but it makes Stiles' toes curl.

"Lead the way, big guy," Stiles says and Derek pulls him after him through the hallway and up the stairs. Once they are inside Derek's childhood room Stiles wastes no time starting to kiss Derek again. They fumble their way to the bed and fall down on it without barely stopping kissing. Derek hovers over Stiles and looks down at him as if he can't believe his luck. Really, Stiles is the one who can't believe his luck.

"This one has to go," Stiles says as he pulls off Derek's ugly sweater. Derek huffs out a laugh against Stiles' bare collarbone.

"Why do you always complain about my sweaters?" he asks and yeah, Stiles was right, he isn't wearing them ironically.

"I'll write you a paper," Stiles says and Derek laughs again. Derek's abs are even more magnificent than Stiles remembers. Stiles needs to lick them just to see if they're real. Derek huffs a laugh and arches his back as Stiles kisses his abs fondly.

"Want me to suck you? Again?" Stiles adds. Derek blushes but shakes his head.

"I want to try something new," he says and turns to rummage around in his bedside drawer. He hands Stiles a condom and a tube of lube. Stiles understands what he means and feels his insides clench in anticipation

"Something new with me or something new new?"

Derek swallows hard and looks away.

"Something new," he says and Stiles nods.

"Okay, good," Stiles swallows, having a hard time breathing suddenly. Derek's going to fuck him and he's sure it will be awesome.

"I want you to fuck me," Derek whispers and Stiles chokes on nothing. He was not prepared for that.

"Oh," Stiles says  and Derek looks suddenly terrified.

"I know people don't think I want to bottom but I-"

"No, no, it's okay, I'm just surprised. I want it," Stiles says and Derek smiles slightly at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Stiles says and kisses Derek again. "I'm going to fuck you so good."

Derek shivers at that and Stiles smiles as he starts to unbutton Derek's pants. He was right, Derek's dick is magnificent and even prettier than Stiles remembered.  Maybe he was a bit drunk last time?

"What about that other girl?" Stiles has the indecency to ask all of the sudden. Derek stills and looks confused.

"What other girl?" he asks and Stiles wants to bite his own tongue off.

"The one you were talking with when I came here," Stiles says and hates that he sounds so jealous.

"I was talking to my friend Braeden earlier?" Derek says.

"So nothing going on between you two?"

Derek blushes and looks away. Stiles wants to bite his own tongue off and throw it to the alligators. How could he be so stupid? Of course Derek has someone else and now he's off with Stiles instead of with his friend, who probably is waiting by the mistletoe.

"We're just friends," Derek says, "We have had sex sometimes but work better as friends."

Stiles nods but can't help wonder if this Braeden is better than Stiles.

"I want to be here, with you," Derek says and takes Stiles' cheeks in his hands and kisses him. "Please, I've dreamed of this since last year."

Stiles lets out a shuddering breath and feels all of his doubt leave him.

"Me too," he admits quietly. "I never should have left without your number. And then I was too embarrassed to call Cora to ask for it. And I couldn't just drop by, could I? I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Derek says and kisses Stiles again. "But we're here now, right?"

"Yeah," Stiles smiles and kisses Derek and lets Derek roll them over so Stiles is on top instead. Derek's half-hard dick rub against Stiles' jean-clad thigh and Stiles realizes he has too many clothes on him. He hurriedly pulls them off and soon they are both naked and rutting against each other.

"Fuck, Derek," Stiles moans as his dick rubs right against Derek's.

"Yeah, Stiles," Derek moans into his mouth and Stiles rolls Derek over onto his back again. He takes the lube and coats his fingers in a generous amount of it. Derek moans loudly when Stiles inserts the first finger.

"Oh, fuck, Stiles," he swears and spreads his thighs. Stiles moves to sit between them instead to get a better reach. Derek arches his back and moans when Stiles finds his prostate. Stiles soon push in a second finger and Derek moans even louder. Stiles never thought he would be such a moaner, Stiles loves it. Derek's so tight around him and Stiles can feel him clench around his fingers.

"Stiles, a third, please," Derek begs him and fists his hands in the sheets.

"Shh," Stiles whispers but does as requested. Derek's eyes seem to roll back in his head and Stiles leans over to kiss him, his cock leaking onto Derek's belly as he does this. Derek's own cock is also leaking pre-come onto his belly. It's a glorious sight.

"I'm ready," Derek says, begs really.

"Okay, but you have to be more quiet," Stiles says and Derek nods and spreads his legs even wider. Stiles puts on the condom slowly, trying not to come by the sight in front of him. Derek's on his back watching him with heavy-lidded eyes, his legs spread wide for Stiles and his hard cock leaking onto his belly.

"God, you're gorgeous," Stiles whispers and climbs in between Derek's legs again. He enters him slowly, painfully slowly, but this is Derek's first time and Stiles wants it to be good for him. Derek clenches hard around Stiles' cock and Stiles watches him for any signs of pain.

"Keep going," Derek tells him throatily and Stiles nods, doing as Derek asks of him. Soon he's buried to the base and it feels so warm and good.

"Fuck, Derek," Stiles whispers against Derek's throat, giving himself some time to gather his bearings before he starts to move. He moves slow at first but then quicker when he can't keep it slow anymore. Derek is moaning underneath him and Stiles kisses his mouth, his throat, his chest, anywhere he can reach really. Their hands find each other and it's almost overly romantic the way they entangle their fingers, almost of their own accord. Stiles is coming closer by the second and a few more thrusts and then he comes deep into Derek. Derek fists his own cock and tugs once, twice, before he comes too in long, white ropes over his belly.

"God," Stiles whispers and gets off Derek to tie off the condom. He finds some paper towels that someone has placed on the bedside table and wipes Derek clean before he lies down next to him again.

"That was..."

"Amazing," Stiles finishes Derek's sentence and Derek nods.

"Yeah."

Stiles doesn't leave after that but they stay in bed. They hear the party going on downstairs but have no intention of going back down. Instead they lie close together and talk. Derek is really smart but also funny. Stiles might never want to leave him now.

"Maybe I could get your number this time?" Derek asks and Stiles nods.

"Yeah, I'd love that," he says and Derek kisses him.

Seems like this year got better after all.


End file.
